Lying and Decieving
by DOUBLE007
Summary: "your never gonna catch me blondie." jack happily smirked as he strode away from the furious blonde, hands in pockets. "oh don't think so full of yourself brewer! i will find you!" a astonished Kim yelled at the fading man. Kim is an undercover agent, and jack is California's most wanted. how will it turn out? rated T for sexual scenes and a liddle bit of swearing. may change to M
1. Chapter 1

**~Lying and deceiving~******

**(Jack an Kim are 21 and 22)******

**Kim's POV****  
**  
Kim hurriedly typed on her Blackberry, nochantly fondling around in her cow skin purse. The hot sun shining down on her tan face. The grey converse she was currently wearing slapped on the cement, as she looked for her car keys.

Kim recently just finished collage, and was looking for a new job. Her sister Kayla, had told her that her boyfriend was looking for new agents for his incorporation. Specifically the F.B.I. She thought that with all the karate she's been taking, would help a lot with this job.

Kim finally found her car keys and unlocked her red bug. She slid into the leather seats, turning the air on high. It was very humid and hot, she felt like she could melt. The car started up, and Kim let out a sigh. She put the car in reverse and backed out of the drive way.

The buzzing of her phone went off, letting out a ringing chime. She grabbed the phone and looked at the blue screen. Kayla. "What." Kim said scanning her eyes on the road to make sure she was heading the right direction.

_ "Hey Kim! Where the hell are you? Grant just called and said you were supposed to be there an hour ago! Hello? Kim?"_ She rolled her eyes and replied to her anxious sister. "Kay, I'm on the road right now! Calm your self."

_"Alright, well I guess I'll see you after the interview. Just make sure you say the right things! And don't embara-" _Kim cut off her sisters rambling. "It'll be fine! Okay! I have to go, I'm pulling up to the parking lot." Kim hasn't realized that her house was this close to The F.B.I She's never seen the building before.

She could hear her sister breathe into the phone_. "It's just, Kim, what if you do get the job and you end up getting hurt! You're my baby sis!"_ Kim smiled at this, and how much she cared for her. Kayla was her big sister, and will always look out for her.

"Your right Kay, but I need the job! Besides I do know karate." Kim explained stepping out of her small car, walking up to the big building. It was tall and had windows almost everywhere on the outside walls_."Well, just be careful!"_ Kim nodded, as she fast- walked through the double glass doors, the cool air encircling her small body.

"Alright, I have to go. Bye." She ended the call and shoved her phone back into her purse, speed walking to the front of the room. Kim looked up at the tall woman at the front desk. The woman wasn't paying any attention to her. She was typing furiously on her lap top, with glasses Perched on the tip of her nose.

She wore a tight black pencil dress and her hair in a sophisticated bun. Kim looked around the room, and at the white tile floors. There was a green leafy plant in the corner of the room, with little black waiting chairs pressed up against the walls. She shyly stood there waiting for the woman to acknowledge her.

The beady eyed senior looked up, and  
Looked at Kim head to toe, Making the girl feel very uncomfortable. "May I help_ you_?" The woman sneered placing a file of papers on the counter. "Uh-yes! I am here to see Grant Moor."

The lady out stretched a long bony finger to a wooden door. "Through that door_ ma'am_." Her voice cut through the air, slicing Kim's already wracking, nerves. She basically jogged to the door, wanting to get out of that horrible woman's presence.

The glanced around the hall to see many doors, each if them having a name. "Michael Peterson, Bethany Brooke's, Summer parks, ahh, Grant Moor." Kim mumbled opening the door. The little room she walked into was decorated with little pictures of family, or friends you could say, one of them being her sister.

She is his girlfriend. The walls were painted a nice yellow, not to bright, and not to dull. The room was comforting, and warm, even though there are papers scattered everywhere.

In the Corner of the room, was a small desk, and a chair. Grant was sitting there casually in jeans and a plaid blue and black shirt. His auburn hair was gelled back, and he was wearing tan sperrys. His legs propped up on the desk, playing games on his phone.

Kim walked through door, and plopped down in one of the peach colored chairs, her purse in her hand. "Grant." she said tiredly, straitening her posture. "Kimberly." Grant replied not looking up from his game.

"Your an hour late." Grant spoke sternly. Placing his i phone on the table, and removing his legs from the desk. He folded his hands, to look back up at Kim, his green eyes surveying her for the response he knows he's about to receive.

"Please, grant, I need the job! I'll work long hours! I swear! Just give me a chance! Please?" Grant half smiled, unfolding his hands, and placing them on a file. "Kim, we looked at you're resemay, and it was great! You got the job. So don't worry you were excellent! I just had to wait an HOUR just to tell you the news.

But remember, your training starts on Sunday." Kim's eyes widened and she squealed her knees bobbing up and down like a five year old. "Oh my god! Thank you!" Kim made her way around the desk, to engulf grant in a two second hug.

"You're welcome Kim! Now, please sit back down." Grant said a smile on his face. Grant was happy, because Kim was happy. She sat back down in the chair, a huge smile plastered on her features.

"This file has everything you need to know about the latest most wanted, how to take down someone's, and how to fight criminals. Now, you promise to not tell anyone about this information. Are we clear?"

Kim smiled wider if that was even possible. "Clear as glass." She said, taking the folder in her hands.

:::::::::::::::::::

Kim sat in the comfortable chair by the fire place, drinking tea. She had rented an apartment in Seaford right after she had gotten out of collage. Her fuzzy socks were propped up on the chair, as she went through the file. Kim was wearing a simple shirt, with fuzzy pajama pants, and her hair in a messy bun.

She was currently going through the most wanted, looking at the pictures. Most of them were ugly men with biker hair, or woman with lost teeth. As she turned the page something caught her eye.

She nearly spit out her tea looking at the picture in front of her. There, photographed in black and white, was her child-hood best friend. Jack. He was smirking into the camera, with those big puppy dog eyes. He had been her first kiss, the first person to take away her virginity, her first love.

Kim yelped, nearly falling out of the chair, but luckily caught herself. "Jack Brewer. Reward for this criminal, 500,000." Kim read aloud. "Holy shit!" Kim said loudly making her dog Sophie bark. "HOLY SHIT!" Kim repeated even louder, this time, actually falling out of the chair, the tea coming down with her.

Sophie was now barking and yelping, wagging her tail ferociously. Her white puff ball body came trotting over to Kim licking the tea out of her hair. Kim layed there on the floor, registering what just happened. Pain coursing through out her head.

"Shit." Kim whispered, banging her fist on the hard wood floor, this time referring to her fall out of the chair. Kim pushed herself up off the ground dragging her feet to the shower. The same pain going through her body.

"Hmm, what if I track down brewer, turn him in, and got the money! Then I wouldn't have to go through the years and years of training! It's a win-win. Whatcha think Sophie?"

Kim started to undress, and make her way into the shower. Sophie's chirp sound bark, echoed through out her room, her tongue hanging loosely out of her mouth. "That's what I thought. I coming to get ya jack."

**Sooooooooooo...******

**REVIEW?!******

**Ps. I'll try and update whenever I get over 5 reviews:D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~lying and deceiving~**__****_

_**(Jack and Kim are 21-22)**__****_

_**Kim's POV**__**  
**_  
The morning had come sooner than Kim thought, eagerly waking up, and going on a morning run. The Monday morning was crisp and clean, with a fresh layer of dew on the grass. Kim jogged on the sidewalk, with the little powder puff dog running beside her.

Sophie let out little pants of frustration, as she ran with Kim, her little legs about to give out. Kim was too distracted to look at Sophie. Jack Brewer just HAD to slip his way back into her life.

She remembered him being so sweet and caring. Yet sneaky and cocky all at the same time. She remembered going to the karate dojo with him, and all of her long-lost friends as well. They would spar, and laugh, at all the adventures they'd have.

So how the hell did he end up in California's most wanted? Kim let out a frustrated huff, and jogged trying to get her mind off of it. As Kim approached her apartment, she could tell Sophie was tired, and picked her up, and carried her to the elevator.

Sophie getting to lick her cheek in the process. Kim wiped away the slimy slobber and giggled at her funny companion. The elevator let out a chime, signaling they were on the right floor. Sophie trotted right next to her as they reached the apartment door.

Kim fondled around with the keys, unlocking it and walking in, and heading straight for the computer. She slipped off her tenni-shoes, and sat down on the swivel chair, twirling around in it just for funs sake.

She giggled to herself thinking about how dorky she'd probably look right now. Kim opened her lap top and googled "jack brewer, most wanted." Lots of results came up, but she clicked the first one that was there.

A website popped up, the light illuminating off of her face as she clicked on a news video. A short man came up wearing glasses and a suit. "Jackson Michael Brewer is wanted for being accused of murder. He hurt many people in a thrift shop, looking for something, we haven't found out what yet, and threatened a police officer.

He has killed at least four or five gangs on the streets, and was last seen selling drugs to former college students. If you see this man, please contact the police immidiantly. This man is dangerous, and loose on the streets right now. Be safe Seaford."

The video was short, but still left Kim motionless. She knew something was up because jack would never act like this. She had to find him immidiantly. Her former best friend was in trouble and something had to be going on.

Kim stood up and walked over to her closet changing out of the elastic like clothing. She put on a simple blue v-neck with a denim jacket and white jean shorts. She slipped on her favorite pair of cowgirl boots, and let her hair down, her natural curls cascading down her back.

Her goal wasn't to look good, she had to be comfortable. She was tracking down a criminal for gods sake! She slid her phone onto her pocket, ad made her way back over to her computer.

"Jack was selling drugs to former collage students on Sundale road, next to a vacant ally. So his designated destination would to get as far away from there as possible, yet still close enough to sell the drugs to the right people.

He would probably be heading north, towards Cameron's place! That's were we would always get pizza as a kid!" Kim mumbled to her self turning off her computer, and heading down to the lobby, skipping a couple of steps, her mind focused on taking down Brewer.

Kim was very good at putting herself in other people's shoes, ad thinking what they might think. She also knew jack pretty well, even though they haven't seen each other in so long. Jack pretty much had sex with her, and in the next two days Kim had to leave for college.

They lost complete contact after that. 3 years without jack was pretty tough for Kim, but she was able to move past it.

She walked over to her bug, and hopped in, with a ground breaking speed. She looked up the directions on her phone to make sure she was heading to Cameron's the right way.

after about fifteen minutes, she approached a worn out looking neighborhood, and stopped at a small resturaunt with red letters on the front that said CAMERON'S.

Kim slid out of her car, and put on dark sunglasses. Little beads of sweat already forming in her forehead from the humidity. She walked up to the front of the building, her shoes crunching in the gravel as she did so.

Her fingertips grazed the handle of the restraunt, having second thoughts. Kim quickly shook her head and opened the door, a little bell ringing, making it known her presence was there.

The room was dark, and little red overhead lamps were placed above the booths, giving them a modern glow. The floor was a nice wood, but was worn out from ware and tear.

A sign was put up on a board naming the specials of the day and the next week that was soon to come. A bar was in the right of the restraunt, with the one and only Cameron, cleaning used glasses.

Kim walked over to him, and lifted up her glasses, sitting in one of the high chairs. Cameron was a short, pudgy man, but with kind eyes and and a warm smile. He hasn't changed that much since Kim was here, except for a few gray hairs.

"Hi Cameron!" Kim said cheerfully, looking in his direction. Cameron looked up at Kim and smiled wide. Placing the glass on the counter."Holy smokes! Kim? Whatcha doing out here in a old town like this?"

Kim just smiled warmly and shrugged her shoulders. "Thought I should stop by. What's it been? Five years?" Cameron laughed whole heartedly. "It sure has, hasn't it. Well, it just feels like a family reunion! With you now bein' ere."

Kim's brows furrowed, looking back at Cameron with a questioning glance. "What do you mean, 'a family reunion'?" Kim said leaning in closer to Cameron.

"Well, ma' dearie, jack was here not too long ago. I was running out'a Champagne, an the sweet ol' boy went to go get me some more." Cameron chirped, leaning back on the black tile counters. "Yeah, he's sweet alright." Kim whispered, disgust clearly on her face.

She smirked in victory, knowing that jack would be here. Rarely anyone came to Cameron's, so it was quiet, and no one would suspect a thing.  
"Well Kim, ya sure ave grown into a nice young lady." Cameron spoke polite fully.

"Why thank you Cameron. That's very sweet. Got any grand children yet?" Kim asked, placing elbows on the counter.

"Yes! I got me a grandson two years ago! He's the sweetest liddle boy you'd ever see. Yeah, I love 'em with all my heart." Cameron reached into his back pocket, and took out a small looking picture, with a little blonde haired bow on the front. He was indeed precious. Kim smiled genuinely.

She remembered that whenever she'd come here with jack, he would always complain about his daughter, an how she wouldn't step up already and give him a grandchild. She chuckled lightly, but it got caught in her throat when she heard a voice_. His_ voice.

"I got the stuff Cameron we- fuck, Kim!?"  
_**  
**__**CLIFFFFFAAAAYYYYY:D**__****_

_**10 REVIEWS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE! JUST 10 REVIEWS:D**__****_

_**Till next time! I love you all!**__****_

_**Ps. People say that this is like the movie "one for the money." Yeah that movie is HIALRIOUS and so good! The movie encouraged me to write this too. If you have it, or have Netflix I'd encourage you to watch it!**__****_

_**This story may sound a little bit like the movie, but TRUST ME I will NOT copy the movie:D**_

_**Oh and thank you! I asked for five, and what do I have?! Sixteen! Thank you guys so much!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Lying and Deceiving~**_

_**(Jack and Kim are 21-22)**_

_**Kim's POV**_

Jack walked in the trough the double glass doors, holding a brown paper sack, with a green glass bottle peeking out from the top. Obviously champagne.

He was wearing a black leather jacket and a navy blue shirt underneath. His dark blue pants made his tan skin pop. He was wearing black shades, his hair molded perfectly into his casual, always, hairstyle.

She admits that he has grown over the years, and has gotten pretty built.

Jacks posture stiffened, and he clenched his fists together, knuckles turning white. Just as the world seemed to get completely awkward, a gun shot went off. Piercing the silence, making every one jump. Kim's blood ran cold.

Screams were heard outside of the restraunt, with men yelling at the frightened people. More heart stopping gunshots were heard outside, and more people screamed.

Cameron and Kim stood in shock. All she could hear was her heart beat, rapidly beating in her chest.

Jack on the other hand, was moving swiftly and quickly around the bar, as if this was an everyday thing. He took stools and tables off the ground, guarding the door.

Kim was in utter shock, sitting on a stool, looking like a deer in the head lights. Jack looking over at Kim and Cameron, his face stoned. "Cameron get down! Here's a phone, call the police." he tossed a phone over to Cameron, him catching it, and ducking behind the counter.

More gunshots were heard, this time, breaking through the glass windows of Cameron's restraunt. "Jack! Wa' the hell is goin on ere'!" Cameron yelled down behind the counter as the phone rang. "I can't tell you bud! Sorry, it's a secret I can't tell ya right now!" Jack yelled over the various gunshots.

You could hear police sirens going off outside, with loud screaming coming from the hostages. The whole world was in a blur. Gunshots blasted through the glass, sharp needles scattering all over the ground. That's when Kim lost it.

She screamed. Terror filled with every millisecond as she screamed. As if she got stabbed in the leg, screaming in pain. Kim must admit, she was taken back by her inhuman sound as well.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! Someone's gonna shoot me! Help me! Someone he-" her yelling and screaming got interrupted by a rough warm hand covering her trembling mouth. "Would you _please_, shut, the HELL up!" Jack said yelling over the various gun shots.

Kim nodded her head frantically, her whole body on fire and trembling. "Hey, Bryce, I heard someone scream in there, lets go check it out." Kim heard people walking over to Cameron's, their shoes crunching in glass as they did so.

Kim's breathing became ragged, and her hands stiffly hung down by her sides. "Shit." Jack whispered under his breath. Kim was terrified, and her eyes were wide in shock. Jacks hand still was attached over her mouth, his hair tickling her cheek. She was suddenly aware of how close they were.

Kim could hear the guys coming closer to the restraunt. Kim stopped breathing. Just then, as fast as lighting, jack picked her up, and swung her over his hard shoulder, her head hitting his shoulder blade. She let out a shrill of pain,because of her now throbbing forhead.

"No! You can't leave me 'ere! Please! I ave' a new grandson! Don't leave me!" Jacks body stiffened again. His voice was soft, and caring. "I am so sorry Cameron, I will never forget you." Jack then started to run out the back door of the restraunt, Kim's head bobbing up and down on his back.

He made his way out of the door into the back parking lot, trees surrounding every where. The sky was a dark grey, and she could still hear clear gun shots go off. Then she heard something that she never wanted to hear. Cameron scream, and a loud gunshot that followed. Then the whole world became dark.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Kim awoke, a throbbing pain coursing through her body. The whole world was fuzzy. She could hear the faint sound of rockn' roll, and car honks, with wind coming out of a window.

As the world started to come back to her, she was very displeased with what she saw. She could tell she was in the back of a van, tied up. Ropes were tied around her wrists, hung up on a metal piece in the van. Her ankles were tied together tightly as well.

Kim, frightened, started to frail around, trying to loosen the knots. Nothing budged. "Dammit!" She yelled, banging the back of her head on the van, wincing as she did. Memories started to come back to her, with Cameron, and jack, and the men with guns.

She was disappointed in herself for acting the way she did in the situation. She usually never acts like that. But she didn't know how to act in a time like that! Would you? Then she remembered the last thing that happened before she blacked out. Cameron.

Oh my god. He died. OH MY GOD! CAMERON FUCKING DIED! And jack let him! Kim suddenly was enraged, her eyes filling with years. Cameron was dead. One of her friends that was like a father to her died because of jack! She struggled again with the ropes, a single year slipping from her eye.

She couldn't imagine Cameron's lifeless body on the ground bullets buried in his chest. The mere thought of it sickened her. Kim sucked in a deep breath. When hard times like these happen, you have to keep moving. She tried her best to erase Cameron from her mind.

Just then, the faint sound of rockn' roll, turned up, and the song "Highway to Hell" blasted through the van. Who the hell is driving! How long has she been out! Why the hell was she tied up in a van!

Kim then shouted over the loud music. "Who the hell are you! I will find a fucking way to get out of these ropes and murder you while you're driving! And trust me, my hands are really slippery right now!"

Just then, then van violently pulled over, the worn out sounding tires screeching as the person did so.

Kim then regretted what she did. She could hear someone walking around the car, their feet crunching in the gravel. The trunk then opened, the bright light blinding her.

She was scared. She can't lie in a moment like this.

As her eyes adjusted, her scared and shocked face was replaced by a cruel snarl and disgust.

There stood jack, his Hands still on the the trunk door. "Well, if your hands are slippery, ill just have to tighten them. Won't I."

_**Ther ya have it! Chapta 3! Sorry this chapter is short:( Please REVIEW?!**_

_**What do you want to have happen next?**_

_**Questions, concerns, or remarks, PM me, or REVIEW.**_

_**Weyll until next time! DOUBLE007 is out!**_


End file.
